


One step from madness

by SkyeCatcher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Romance, gonna add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeCatcher/pseuds/SkyeCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Temporar title]</p><p>The next thing I remember is being woke up by the sun, which hurt a lot, so I decided to turn around and close my eyes again, just for a moment... Wait. I opened my eyes instantly again ad tried to recognize my environment. Nope, definitely NOT my room, not even my apartment. What. The. Hell. I heard the sound of a door being opened and sat straight up, eyes widened, the blanket up to my chin, actually looking for a way to escape. First of all I saw a back, pretty muscular and “wow“, then he turned around, caring a glass of water and something... other... He had black, messy hair and golden eyes, he was tall and well build. Where have I seen him before? Gah, it wouldn't come to my mind, screw it!<br/>“Oh, you're awake!“, he said while coming closer to me, giving me a wide grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step from madness

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, so this is an attempt of writing my first story in english, so forgive me if it isn´t that good or well written. I´m really trying hard Q_Q I´m still learning and I would appreciate it, if you could write me some tipps or critiques :3  
> Aaaaand now, enjoy the show *bows*
> 
>  

The first time I met you was during a volleyball-match between your and my brother's school. Even though his team was actually good they couldn't stand a chance against yours. Throughout the whole match I felt like somebody has cast a spell on me, I just couldn't look away from you. You're cat-like movements, the visible muscles underneath your shirt, your messy bed-hair... everything seemed to burn itself into my memory. I wouldn't submit it, but since that they I trapped myself at thinking on you, from time to time, even if I haven't met you ever again since then. Well, at least until our second meeting, which wasn't that romantic as I imagined it to be, actually you didn't even knew who I was, of course, how would you remember me. But let's start from the beginning...

It was during my first year on college when a friend of mine dragged me to a party. Soon enough I had to realize that she just brought me along so she wouldn't have to go alone, it would maybe look kind of idiotic or something like that. So, it didn't took long for her to disappear somewhere without saying anything. Somehow I maybe hoped that she eventually would come back, I have no other explanation for my staying there, drinking all alone at the bar, instead of going home. But there I was, drinking whatever the barkeeper gave to me, simply because it didn't really mattered at that moment. Well, at least until some random drunk guy stumbled next to me and grabbed my shoulder, trying to keep himself from falling. It came how it had to come, we fell together and I was buried underneath him, of course after having my head bumped pretty hard on the floor. I saw stars dancing in front of my eyes and wasn't able to catch breath, because of his weight. For a moment I really thought that my life would have to end like this, until the weight disappeared and my lungs were filled with air. Someone helped me to stand up again, but I got to sit down instantly, everything was spinning and I felt sick.  
“Hey, are you okay?“, somebody asked while I hid my face into my hands.  
“Do I look like that?“, I mumbled in response, trying really hard not to puke.  
I didn't know who was talking to me, but that person thought that it would be great to torture me even more and bring me outside, which was a long way. So, outside I sit down again, not really caring about the fact that it was early December and cold as hell and that a thin t-shirt was all I was wearing.  
“Errr, I think you shouldn't sit here unless you want to freeze your ass off. Come on, stand up.“, the person tried to encourage me.  
“Gosh, please. I'm drunk and my head aches and if you don't want me to throw up whatever is in my stomach you should leave me here, so I can die quietly.“, i groaned in discomfort as he grabbed my hand and tried to drag me up. And that's the last thing I remember clearly, because even when he tried to speak to me I couldn't understand a thing after that. So I ended up being lifted up by him and I kind of fell asleep, probably.  
This was our second meeting, even though I don't remember much of it... _of you._

The next thing I remember is being woke up by the sun, which hurt a lot, so I decided to turn around and close my eyes again, just for a moment... _Wait._ I opened my eyes instantly again ad tried to recognize my environment. Nope, definitely NOT my room, not even my apartment. What. The. Hell. I heard the sound of a door being opened and sat straight up, eyes widened, the blanket up to my chin, actually looking for a way to escape. First of all I saw a back, pretty muscular and “wow“, then he turned around, caring a glass of water and something... other... He had black, messy hair and golden eyes, he was tall and well build. _Where have I seen him before?_ Gah, it wouldn't come to my mind, screw it!  
“Oh, you're awake!“, he said while coming closer to me, giving me a wide grin.  
“Yeaaah... May I ask where I am?“, I was still confused.  
“I'll come to this later, if you don't mind. I think you would like to shower first.“ With that he gave me the glass of water and a pill, which, as he explained, was very effective against a hangover, then led me to the bathroom.  
“I'm in the kitchen, if you need something.“, he said, while I entered. I gave him a small, tired smile and closed the door.

He was right; all I needed to feel better was a short, cold shower. With a sigh I left the cabine and covered myself with a towel, felt great. Then I realized that he left me some new clothes to wear, my dirty ones were who knows where. I didn't really care that he probably entered while I showered, I mean I should thank god that he hasn't just let me there last night, lying on the ground.  
Freshly and with wet hair I came into the kitchen, wearing a pair of ways to big trainers and a loose, black sweater, which was a great contrast to my white hair. He was sitting at the table and reading a book, probably waiting for me with eating. He looked up as I walked in and smiled.  
“Indeed, it suits you...?“, he said and probably waitet for me to say my name.  
“Mizuki Sachito.“ I gave him an insecure smile, while he waved me to sit down. I followed his gesture a little stiff with no idea where to look at. I felt that my face became red.  
“Mizuki-chan... what a pretty name. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, pleased to meet you.“ _Oh god, stop giving me that smile of you._ I felt like jumping into snow, so my face would cool down again. Hold on, what did he meant by saying that his clothes suited me?  
“S-So, would you mind to telling me now what happened?”, I asked, forcing myself to look him in the face. Damn, those eyes…  
“Hmmm, where should I start? All has had its beginning in my friend falling on a pretty girl in the pub. Obviously he was too drunk to realizing anything, so I had to pull him off of her.”, he paused, glancing at me. I had to think hard to figure out who the pretty girl was, it made me blush even more, though.  
“Gosh, don´t put it like that.” I drank from my coffee, which, by the way, was delicious. Seriously, this dude knows how things are done.  
“Okay, okay, got that”, he laughed. “Anyways, how much do you remember?”  
“I remember that I was led outside by some stranger, who was probably you, than I felt like throwing up… and then I woke up here.” I was a little cold, which was weird, because he was sitting in a T-shirt.  
“Hmmm, then I´ll just fill the memories. Well, you weren´t able to tell me where you live and I couldn´t let you there how you was, of course. So I decided to take you home. I had to carry you though, you fell asleep.”, he laughed a little while I covered my face inside the hoodie. Why me?  
“Anyway, so I brought you here and wanted to put you on my bed, which was quite difficult. You have a strong grip, you know?”

After a while he finished telling his story and we end eating breakfast. Actually I just drank around three cups of coffee, simply because I wanted to fill my stomach with something and I feared that, if I would eat something, I would throw it up again. It wasn´t that bad, actually, I wasn´t hungry anyway.  
“I guess I´ll be going now. Thank you so much for what you have done for me and sorry for having bothering you.", I said, while following him to the door.  
“As if I would let you go home by yourself.” I didn´t see his face, but I heard from his voice that he meant it.  
“It isn´t that far away.”, I protested, realizing how dumb that just sounded.  
“You don´t even know where you are.”, he laughed and put another hoodie on, letting me outside and closing the door behind us. Guess I will have to bear it… yeah, I can´t deny that it made me sort of happy. 

The way home passed by really quickly, thanks to Kuroo. He seems to be a master of conversation, it was very easy to talk to him. Most of the way we talked about irrelevant things like favorite food or which college we attended. His college wasn´t that far apart of mine, which means that I may see him again someday. Before I knew it, we stood in front of the door to my apartment, time to say goodbye.  
“So, again, thank you very much for all you´ve done for me. If there is a way I can repay it, let me know.”, I said, sending him a wide smile.  
“Well then, how about exchanging phone numbers first?”, he picked his phone from his pocket and waited for me to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that´s it *weeps away the sweat* How was it? I hope you enjoyed it at least a little :3 Even if you didn´t, I´ll continue it, so: sorry not sorry :P 
> 
> Have a nice day and everything ^^/
> 
> [Preview for the next chapter:
> 
>  _“H-Hello?” Damn, I burned my tongue._  
>  _“Morning Mizuki-chan, you´re awake?”_  
>  _“No, Tetsuro-kun, I´m sleep-talking.”, I said with an amused smile, even though he couldn´t see it._  
>  _“Very funny. Have you ate already?”, he asked._  
>  _“Nope, it´s still early.”_  
>  _“Okay… can you open the door for me? I´m freezing.”_ ]


End file.
